


Rise

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Happy Birthday Noctis, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Written in celebration of Noctis' birthday"To purge Eos of its darkness, you must give up your light. The King must die."Ignis makes one last desperate plea to save Noctis.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write anything for Noct's birthday but here we are. A quick little fix-it OR verse 2 fic, whichever. I left the status of Ignis' sight ambiguous so you can choose your preferred verse. I tagged it as IgNoct but again it's not ship-focused. There's also a hint of OT4 if you squint.
> 
> Thanks to SerenityXStar for betaing this for me so quickly!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

**“How can you rise, if you have not burned?” - Hiba Fatima Ahmad**

* * *

The campfire slowly dies behind him, its embers giving no warmth. His companions, his King, lay tucked away in their tent and, though he knows they all need it, he cannot fathom sleeping. Not tonight. Not on the last night he has Noctis with him after being so long without him. His jaw clenches, eyes burning treacherously, as Noct's last words echo in his ears.

_ “In the end, I might not have you at my side. But I’ll always have you in my heart.” _

The impact of his knees hitting the haven's rock sends a jolt through his body, but he doesn't waver. Ignis Scientia has never considered himself a religious man, not even as his best friend summoned the Astrals themselves to fight at their sides, but faced with the inescapable prophecy drawing near, he lifts his tear-stained face and prays.

"Whichever of you is out there, whomever hears me, please. _ Please. _ I have tried everything. I have worked and researched and cajoled and stolen and fought and walked every path I can think of to avoid Noctis' fate. But I am only a man and I fear it has not been enough. So I humbly beseech you. We only just got him back. Please don't take him from us again so soon. Please. We need him.

I need him. Please."

He bows his head, his entreaty repeating in his head, begging to be heard, begging for divine intervention to save his King and friend. A near-silent rustle of fabric and, had the night not been so still, he may have missed it. Ignis lifts his red-rimmed eyes to find Gentiana standing before him with her beatific smile. "The King of Light's death was written long before he was ever born. You seek to defy the prophecy?"

"Yes," he answers without hesitation or doubt. "We cannot lose him tomorrow. Lucis, all of Eos, will be better off for having him." He takes a steadying breath. "Please, Lady Shiva. Have mercy on him."

Her eyes open, smile widening to be recognized. "I hear your prayers, Ignis. However, Noctis is a sacrifice. To purge Eos of its darkness, you must give up your light. The King must die."

Ignis' head falls forward, the weight of her words hanging heavy on his heart. There had to be something. Some way to prevent this, now that he has the goddess' ear. She has not departed, so perhaps her words were not as final as they seemed. His heart races, breath quickening as he analyzed every scenario, searching for the loophole he knew must exist. She said the King must die, but... His voice is tight when he finally speaks, daring not to hope. "Permanently?" He raises his head, hands clasped on his thighs. "If Noctis must die, must he stay dead too? Is that part of the prophecy?"

"Clever boy." From her obi, the goddess produces a Phoenix Down, the red-orange feather glinting even in the darkness. They had used their last one days ago and Noctis had not the materials nor time to create more. This would be their only Phoenix Down for the next day's fight. He swallows hard. "Use it wisely," Shiva advises. "You will only have one chance, Ignis."

He pushes himself to his feet, his fingers trembling as he takes the divine gift, tucking it close to his breast. "Words will never be enough to thank you, my Lady, but I will have a shrine built to you when all this is done so that for generations, we can praise your name and what you've done for us." He crossed his fist over his chest and bows lowly to her.

"A festival would be nice. I do miss the festivals." Her hand rests on Ignis' head, bestowing her blessing on him. "Fight well in the coming battle and may you only know peace afterwards." The chill of the kiss she presses to his brow lingers even after she departs.

The embers have died by the time Ignis finally goes to the tent. Inside, he finds his King, his back pressed to his Shield's chest, limbs tangled with his Glaive before him. Ignis' heart skips, as sure as if it were answering some unspoken call. He crawls next to Prompto, rolling to cradle him to his chest as Gladio was cradling Noct, stretching his arms out to touch each of them. Hope flickers in his chest as he closes his eyes.

Tomorrow would not be their last day. He wouldn't let it be.

The next day arrives and with it, their last battle. The dust from their fallen city covers their boots as they fight to clear a path for their King to reclaim his throne. Ignis would have given his all to bring Noct to this moment, but to protect Gladio and Prompto as well, to keep them alive, he gives that and more, adrenaline and pride the only things keeping him upright as Noctis ascends the Citadel steps. The ache in his chest is a physical beast; he has dedicated his life to preparing for Noct to take his father's throne yet he would not be at his side to see it happen. His duty now lay in combating the daemons that would intrude on Noct's final fight with Ardyn, a last desperate stand that he must survive - and ensure his comrades survive as well.

The Phoenix Down rests over his heart, protected, as much a physical manifestation of his hope as it was of Shiva's blessing. What he could not bear, what he would not risk, is to see Prompto or Gladio fall, knowing he held the ability to restore them. How could he sacrifice them to save Noctis? Noct would never forgive him for letting one friend fall to save him, who had been destined for death before he was even born. No. Ignis moves across the battlefield of ruined streets. He would not allow the need for a choice. He would protect his companions and save Noctis. He has no other option any longer.

By some grace, the swarm of daemons abates with the three fighters intact. He doesn’t hesitate; a deep breath and he runs headlong for the Citadel steps, the first weak rays of the sun chasing his heels. He doesn't care. Not now. He has one chance. One hope, an inferno in his heart, burning his exhaustion and pain to nothing. He races to the throne room, begins to climb the steps, when he notices Prompto and Gladio beside him. They don't speak, their feet don't slow, not until they reach their King where he slumps on the throne, still clinging to his sword.

Their one chance. His one hope.

He frees the precious Phoenix Down from his coat - to find Prompto and Gladio doing the same, three feathers glowing in the new sun. Of course. To defy the Astrals, to rewrite a prophecy, will not require one mere enchantment, the hope of one mere man. With a nod, a silent agreement, they move as one, a trinity of fiery feathers slamming into Noctis’ chest, sealing the metaphysical death blow delivered by his ancestors. Magical flames burst from the wound, coating their King, sending his Glaives staggering back from the throne.

And then there. In the quiet of the dawn, sunlight falls over their King, their friend.

And he breathes.


End file.
